RWBY Racer
by FrozenBurns
Summary: Yang is approached by Raven Branwen, who gives her information on some of the underworld, and Yang is absolutely infatuated with it. Will she conquer through it all, or will she be sent back to the surface faster than Bumblebee took her down there? Post!v2RWBY, Pre!v3RWBY. Deal with it, couldn't wait. (hiatus)
1. RB

_**Season 1: Bumblebee | Act 1: The Undergrounds**_

Hey, guys! I know my other Fanfictions are shit, but this is me trying to redeem myself. :D

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth, extensively.

Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!

 **-= *R.B.* =-**

Yang woke up. Her eyes fluttered open as she was greeted by blinding sunlight, sunlight of which was still orange and early in the morning. She propped her head in her palm and turned over to her teammates.

Ruby slept loudly in the Godforsaken somehow kept up piece of bunk bed, held up by a rope and some sort of veil. She was sprawled across her bed with cookies and crumbs lying about near her face, blanket all but discarded to the floor. Yang made a mental note to chastise her for such behavior.

Weiss slept soundly - juxtapose Ruby - underneath her, cliche laying still and perfectly straight, hair drooping down underneath her back as the covers laid tucked in underneath her. How Weiss did that on her own has always confused the blonde, but she decided not to breach that subject as she could be pinned for stalking.

Yang then tipped her head beneath the bed, leaning forward to have a look at Blake. She lay on her stomach, blanket ruffled about but still over her and hair messed up around her. Bits of hair stuck up and out of the messy black strands, but was overall straight and nice. One of her hands was propped over the pillow, while her right hand was beneath the pillow. Usual for her, so after Yang checked over her team, she got down quietly from her bunk and hurried over to the bathroom.

She closed the door, light still off with darkness around her. Staring at where the mirror would be, she turned on the light.

She still giggled at the state of her hair in the mornings.

She refused to use a brush since last time nearly caused her to burn down her house. She smirked at the memory, still giggling as she doused her blonde hair in water, pushing it all down and straightening it out. She always wondered how Weiss kept her hair in perfect condition despite the fights she got in during missions, and in the ponytail of all things. She wondered idly about how Blake keeps her hair all silky and straight herself, but it fit to be suited with the type of hair you like.

Then there was Ruby, the crimsonette had been keeping her hair fairly short and not without those red highlights she loved so much. Honestly, caramel highlights would've been nicer.

Yang thought about it for a moment, pursing her lips slightly in consideration at herself through the mirror, only to shake her said and mumble, "Nah," as she pulled out her toothbrush.

The day before had been mayhem, she remembered, pulling out the toothpaste. The moment the train had broken through the Breach, the place was instantly filled with amassing and terrifying Grimm, if not more annoying than terrifying. If not for them distracting them Grimm, they would've gotten farther, killed far more people and the Atlesian army may not have gotten to the right places on time. They'd have to find so many more and spread out a lot, much more lose more soldiers. Even if they were metal, they were still very useful.

Yang brushed out all the tiredness in her face, not literally, but, you know. Brushing her teeth got rid of bad breath, gave her shine and especially a great smile, so she's told. It even fit with her hair, multiple men told her.

As much as she was repulsed, the amount of people who had said to her really made her believe the teeth fit with her hair. She had felt compelled multiple times to ask someone who would never say that outright to her, like one of her teammates or team Juniper, but never had the guts to do so. And that's saying something for our little bombshell blonde.

She sighed as she spit out the last remnants of the plushie white toothpaste residing in her mouth, washing it out and getting rid of the fluffy, yet disgusting to the taste and throat if you swallow it, toothpaste. And none of your dirty minds from you. She was brushing her teeth. -_-

She sighed, yet chuckled, at the dumb thought washing through her mind. She shook her head and put herself in bombshell blonde Yang mode. She was going to have fun with this, she smirked.

Walking out the bathroom normally, she slammed it open and yelled at her teammates, "GET UP, TEAM RWBY!"

"Gah!" Ruby yelled, falling out the left side of her bed, simultaneously as Weiss had initially jumped out of hers, giving Ruby a nice landing pad as she smacked her lips like nothing had happened. Weiss let out a grunt of pain as Ruby landed on her. Blake, however, was a little more graceful.

Blake simply sat up quickly, but using practiced grace as aforementioned, she sighed as she realized it was another one of Yang's antics.

Yang sighed harmoniously as she tuned out the angry heiress' yelling, Blake's shrugging it off and moving to the bathroom, and Ruby's apologizing as well as begging for Yang not to tell anyone for the cookie mess on her bed. Yang smirked and laughed out loud, ever invigorated by her crazy team.

This would be a good day.

* * *

Yang sighed as she went to her combat locker after coming back from the office with her and Jaune's team. They had been given the next three weeks off from classes, luckily.

"Uwahhhh," Ruby sighed herself in relief. "I'm so glad we have the next few weeks off!"

"We still have a little paperwork to do," Blake interjected, smiling at her leader's happiness. "Just a few things from Oobleck and the other professors."

"Aww…" Ruby said dejected.

"We're you even listening to what the headmaster said?" Weiss asked, deadpanning at the nod.

They continued their conversation as Yang was approached by a _very_ tired Pyrrha. She was so disheveled, her uniform looked really bad on her. And that was saying something for Pyrrha.

"How do you four have so much energy?" she asked tiredly, still having a bit of a stamina issue from yesterday's Breach.

"I don't know," Yang said, looking back at her team as they talked to one another. "They seemed invigorated by one another, I'm just along for the fun," she pointed to herself, smirking and winking at Pyrrha in the process.

Pyrrha got the strength to roll her eyes. "There you go," she said. "Thinking you all that."

"What am I, then?" she asked the tired Pyrrha, who looked down in thought.

"A bombshell blonde."

* * *

At lunch, Yang stared at the random note she had found in her locker not too long after talking to Pyrrha much more, watching her go from disheveled and tired, to a much better looking Pyrrha, the one we all know.

The note said three specific things. A time deep into the night, a place and a single signature: **R.B.**

 _Is it referring to Ruby and Blake?_ she thought to herself, looking at her teammates. She didn't want to tell them lest they worry. She should just find out on her own, and if her strength didn't help, then she didn't want to get her friends involved. If she was making a mistake like this, it was one she'd live with.

If she came out alive.

She shook her head at the thought and continued to eat the grapes sprawled across the tray. A few times she had tossed them to Nora wordlessly to allow her to flick them to her mouth via spoon. She got in a few good shots, if not outright accidentally hit her in the face-

Rewarding Nora with an apple to the face.

-when she got a little too cocky about it. Yang just hoped that a face pie didn't come of nowhere again. She means, she doesn't want another food fight to take place and inexplicably destroy all the greatness on how the day started. It was an art. The morning was always the first stroke, and you don't wanna break that streak.

If you understood that pun, insert groan here.

"Yang?" a voice called. "You okay?"

The entire table turned to look at Yang, wondering just what it was that got her into a chuckle fit.

"Nothing, Rubes," Yang answered, getting concerned looks. "It's just that everyday is kind of like art."

"Art?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah," Yang asked, leaning back and looking really into the idea of it. This caused everyone to take their own positions in thinking about how well it was. Before one of the faster thinkers ruined her plan, she spoke up. "Every morning is kind of like the first stroke with a brush, you know?"

When she got several nods, she fought down a smile.

"And remember Weiss getting a face pie- DON'T DO IT NORA!"

Nora gave her a look of confusion while Weiss covered her face. Now, Yang smiled at that, but immediately straightened herself down. When Weiss realized what had happened, she was about to berate the blonde brawler, had she not interrupted everyone again.

"And we wouldn't want to break that streak!" she said with a shit eating grin.

After about ten seconds of contemplation, the blonde from across the table groaned.

"What's wrong, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

"It was a pun."

Everyone gave him a wary look, and he looked up with leaden eyes.

"Stroke with a paint brush, don't break the streak," he clarified.

Yang was rewarded with a triage of groans from her team, leaving Pyrrha to deadpan, Nora to laugh with Yang and Ren to try to calm her down.

* * *

She honestly could have gone to the office about the note, and although it had bothered her all day, she couldn't really care less.

So, late in the night, moon out and shining down on her in its crackled form, she neared the statue. Walking up to the woman in both red and black. The color scheme was slightly like Pyrrha's if it wasn't for the mask with four eyehole slits.

Yang took a stance between combat ready and normal everyday standing. She gave the masked woman a good look, a slight glare and mixture of slight intimidation at the same time.

None of the three fazed her.

Steeling her eyes into the masked woman, Yang asked one question. "Who are you?"

The woman lifted her hand to her mask and simply lifted it off. A few offset strands were pulled with it, but eventually came back down to her head. Yang gave off a fearful look as she removed the mask, realizing the close resemblance in their faces.

The woman was slightly like Yang, both in stature, hair _size_ except for the eyes. The woman's eyes were slanted at the top while Yang's were rounded. And, if it was any consolation, the woman's eyes were a deep crimson. Then again, if these two were related, that wouldn't be a consolation at all!

"Yang…" she said with revere, happiness, and...was that nostalgia she heard? "We have a lot to talk about…"

"Well, good," Yang said indifferently, causing the woman to deadpan.

 **-= *End of Chapter 1* =-**

I hope that wasn't stupid. But you know what, if you don't know what's going to happen, keep reading and gawk at what I have in store! :D

I'll have the next chapter up soon!

And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!


	2. Head Starts

_**Season 1: Bumblebee | Act 1: The Undergrounds**_

Hey, guys! I just started this chapter a little bit after I posted the first, so at least you'll get content faster than usual. Unless this comes out later than usual! GO ON THE COMMENTS!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth, extensively. I do not own Speed Racer (sorry for not adding this in the first Chapter), that belongs to whoever the fuck made that shit. I do, however, own any and all OCs as well as twisted plot/Canon.

Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!

 **-= *Head Starts* =-**

"Bye, guys! See you in two weeks, maybe!" Yang reassured as they watched her pack up in a flurry, too quickly for they to process. But Yang seemed able to process what they said. Maybe.

"What do you mean two weeks?" Blake asked. Yang stopped for a split second, showing thinking process and causing Blake to narrow her eyes. She disappeared in a flurry of yellow again, and the other two didn't pick up on the decisive thinking.

"It's just a little trip!"

"Where are you going?" Weiss asked, but her question was thrown out the door, literally.

Yang ran past her, leaving her spinning right round. Blake put a placating hand on Ruby's shoulder as the girl broke down in tears from the sudden leaving.

Yang strode back, gave a little kiss on the crimsonette's forehead, saying, "Love you, Rubes," before sprinting off back into the corridor.

"Please don't tell me she got a boyfriend or something…" Blake deadpanned. Ruby shook her head.

"She only leaves alone this fast when she feels the need to eat early before going somewhere."

Jaune poked his head out of his dorm room. "What just happened?" he asked.

Team RWB[Y] shook their heads and told him not to worry about it, watching him retreat into his room, immediately questioned by Pyrrha.

Ruby left her crying fit, realizing that Yang used to do that all the time and shrugged. Blake and Weiss surprised at her quick change in demeanor, charged after her retreating form towards the cafeteria.

* * *

Yang approached the tarmac where the Dustship would pick her up and take her into town. Raven Branwen, who would not reveal how she was in any way related to Yang, told her many things Yang didn't even remember, giving her the impression that Raven was her blood mother. Not her foster mother like Ruby's mom, Summer Rose. No, like literal mother.

Yang shrugged it off immediately, ridding of the shock at the time to listen to what seemed as a mother figure to her. Eventually Raven got into little things like the White Fang and different organizations out there, many of which she didn't remember. But her mother was ecstatic about a single type of organization.

An organization founded purely by ex-criminals who had enough of running away and tried their best at civility. It seemed to work, so Raven told her, as they had many successes in their systems, but no system is without failure. Sure there were those who sought to take over this organization for their own desires, but it overall ran true and kept many people safe.

Soon, non-criminals who had had enough of the placid life on the surface soon left to the Undergrounds to survive and live. There was something there Raven had told Yang that she'd absolutely love and that Bumblebee would be greatly needed.

And in order to speak to Raven again, she'd have to pass multiple tests in order to do so within the next few weeks.

Yang had three weeks off from school, why not spend it Weissly?

She chuckled at her own feeble attempt at a joke.

She waited about half an hour before the Dustship touched down and boarded it, setting down her small purse next to her on the seat. Multiple students had filed in before, and many after into the Dustship. She sighed and propped her head against the window, watching the Dustship come up and fly towards the city, the bay beneath her and water flowing from a cliff from underneath the Beacon tarmac.

* * *

Yang exited the craft, soon heading over to the shop to retrieve her Bumblebee.

Entering the store aptly named "Motor Parts," she turned to the store manager. "Hey, Keigo!"

"Y-Yang!" he stuttered, watching the sultry blonde come in with a wad of Lien. "I'm not done yet!"

"I gotta go, bye!" Yang hurried, leaving the man to run out of the building.

Yelling, he added, "I forgot the regulator!" His words did not reach the speed demon. He looked down at the wad of money Yang had left and decided to hold it for her. He would not accept the money until he apologized fully to her. He would give it back unless she insisted otherwise.

He picked it up and counted the money, or more like flipped it between his fingers. "A 500% tip? Wha'd she do, rob a bank?"

* * *

"Ruby?" Weiss asked. She had no idea why she was doing this.

"Yes, Weiss?" she asked with growing concern, watching Weiss turn absolutely pink in the face.

Blake watched from her bed, or more like heard as she read her book.

"Have you seen my wallet?" She had never asked that of anyone. She had always had it on her.

* * *

Yang didn't really know what she was doing, nor what was going to happen, but she trudged onwards. She vowed she would find answers on her mother, so she was going to get them. If Raven was her chance of getting answers, she was going to do all she could to get that one thing.

She zoomed downtown on Bumblebee, occasionally checking her Scroll when cops weren't around to find the desired location. She obeyed the speed limit for now mostly because instinct told her that she'd have a lot more fun with Bumblebee wherever she's going.

And a woman's instinct is not something to throw away.

She slowed down and turned right into an alleyway, seeing multiple people packing heavy weaponry. She instinctively cocked Ember Celica, the bracelets turning into combat mode and extending across her forearm. She slowed down and rose her hands as they held the guns at point blank. She cocked the guns loudly, letting them see all of the bullets and smirked at their reactions.

A few younger guys, mostly low in experience, flinched a little, while the older ones simply cocked their guns louder.

Remembering what Raven told her to say to them, she said it. "3 bears, one blonde. Goldilocks?" she said, it coming out shrill at the end as if a question instead.

The older men lowered their guns, the younger ones hesitating. One of them wordlessly pointed at a place in the ground. It had a square indention around it, metal at the ends of the concrete. There was a sewer top behind it.

"The sewers?" Yang asked warily. She wasn't planning on getting dirty.

The man simply shook his head, snapping his fingers and pointing at the same place again.

She kicked the stopper up on Bumblebee and simply began wheeling it toward the block. The men around her were no longer tense by her presence and continued to walk around her. She heard metallic footsteps from above.

Looking up, she saw a man on one of the fire ladders, the small platform and walking around. He had what seemed to be metal boots, and the weirdest thing he did was simply walk up the wall. Literally.

She took one good look at the shiny metal that screamed magnetic. She was already thinking of things she could do with something like that.

She moved Bumblebee over the square and walked away. The man who had instructed her to do so earlier opened up a dumpster a few feet away. Inside was not the smell nor the actual objects of garbage, but heavy machinery including that of a lever inside. He pulled the lever and Bumblebee was lowered into the ground as Yang expected.

What was _unexpected_ , however, was the fact that the sewer top to her left opened up, and she stared down the tubular system. Down were heavy lights, but not strong enough to make it all the way up to the top. The ladder was silver and shiny, like the edges around it.

She took one good look at the man, but he had already walked away. Noticing the cap already moving to close, she scrambled quickly down the ladder.

 _What am I doing?!_ she yelled at herself. _I'm lucky I'm not even dead!_

Her optimistic side decided to chime in on her logical side. _Oh, come on, Yang,_ it spoke to her. _You can take whatever test that Raven can do to you! You'll get information on your mother!_

 _But what if I die getting it?_ her logical cortex questioned.

No answer.

She shook her head as she continued going down the ladder, soon opting to slide down it by holding her feet at the sides and her hands sliding down as well. She soon made it to the bottom with a thunk.

Her bag bounced with her.

She turned around to see several angry people that looked like punks, cutthroats, criminals, murderers and the like. All of these people were ex-criminals and she was either unnerving them or the opposite.

 _Perhaps both,_ her optimistic side soothed. She swore that that optimistic side was both a blessing and a curse.

Near each person were several vehicles, ranging from range rovers, jeeps, cars, trucks, SUVs and the like. Many were unusual but the large tunnel was not without proper automobiles such as...race cars…

 _So that's what she was talking about,_ she thought to herself as she smirked.

A man to her left told her to come near, and he seemed managerial if the shirt wasn't enough. "Give me all your belongings you won't need for the race, miss."

"What?" she asked.

"And your name, too," he pointed to a pad on the desk. It seemed pretty old, if not third era. These guys were really retro.

"Where will my stuff go?" she asked.

"It'll come back at the end of the race if you sign your name here," he said, hurrying her on. She reluctantly gave him her purse and he set it down into a machine that instantly swallowed it up. "Make sure it's an alias," he informed. "No one uses their real name down here."

She nodded and signed her name _Goldilocks_.

"Hmph," he smirked. "Fits. Have a good one, ma'am."

She saw Bumblebee finally being brought down via elevator on her left. She brought it around and set it up in between the lanes. The angry contestants stopped their glares at her as she mounted Bumblebee, donning her heavy helmet.

She looked up and noticed the stop light that may have mostly been a second era light. Three lights and they were all red at the moment.

"The race will begin shortly…" a robotic woman said...fourth era.

"Three-" she started.

 _That fa-?!_

"Two-"

"Oh, fu-"

"One, begin!"

Immediately, all the revving engines began to run on their own seemingly, and Yang joined them quickly.

Down the tunnel she went. If it wasn't for all the lights on she wouldn't have been able to see a damn thing. Lifting her helmet, her surroundings were much less blurry to her.

Over on her left were at least five or six heavy vehicles, her right, around seven smaller, yet bigger vehicles than her. She was in a stalemate. The only motorcyclist.

But that also gave her the advantage of being smaller to the others.

She weaved in and out, bolting in between the lanes. Her blood felt on fire, pumping through her veins. She was like a supersonic princes in a million dollar motorcycle. A cheetah on the plains. A highway star.

Then again, that was a messed up version of Caffeine that team CFVY loved so much!

* * *

Far up and away was an announcement box, two men sitting inside with formal clothing, on the opposite side of a table, camera across from them. They seemed to be narrating the show for people on the other side. How they had cable TV in the Undergrounds would always confuse people…

"Hello, folks!" the man on the right said with mirth. "I'm Donny Vermillion bringing you the Ruby's Newbies race! The first race anyone take to even _get down here!_ Today we have actually a full team that came down here! Team Chrome!"

The camera panned down to a group of three identical silver plated vehicles. Ranging between two men and a girl, hese three monstrosities spotted Yang out of the corner of their eyes, and like that, approached her.

"In the race track Ruby's Newbies, those who cannot compete properly will be disqualified from being allowed in the Undergrounds and entrances will change. It...it seems like they have their eye on someone here! Anyway, before we get into that, lemme introduce Adam Taurus! Member of the White Fang."

"I lost a bet…" he said, downtrodden. "I'm usually one of the more violent ones of the White Fang, I'm surprised you even let me in."

"Well, you did lose a bet…" he said, causing him to lower his head again. Trying to regain Adam's confidence, he shook Adam's shoulder. "I bet you that blonde gal won't win!"

"And if she does?" Adam rose his head, wondering what the hell he was about to get into for supporting this girl.

"I'll have to give you three hundred Lien!"

"Hmm…" Adam hummed thoughtfully. "What's the catch?"

"You have to do what she says for three weeks!"

They fistbumped. "Deal!" they both yelled.

However, Yang didn't seem to be having such the greatest of times right now. The team of three silver plated vehicles had surrounded her. Left, right and back.

She sighed.

"Oh…" Donny started, looking down on his screen at what she was about to do. "Her...her bracelets!"

Yang, annoyed by the three stooges' presence, decided they wouldn't be there for long. Engaging Ember Celica, she cocked them and aimed her right arm at the one behind her, winking to the girl.

"Huh?" the girl asked.

"Yippie ki yay, mother-"

 _BANG! BANG BANG BANG!_

And like that, the chrome hull became full of black mars, and as the fog lifted, smoke wafted off of the driver whom had a shield over her in time. Her right eye twitched.

"Oh...well, that was a thing," Yang joked, simply smirking at her small triumph, if it could be called that. The right car moved over a bit, the left mirroring the retreat, only to approach at the same time, wanting to ram her. She saw this all too quickly, however, and used the shock mounts on Bumblebee to jump up.

She stuck out her tongue to the right a little and bit on it slightly as she turned her bike at the last second, wheels over where glass shield domes would come out to protect the drivers. Instead, said wheels blocked that and allowed the drivers to be exposed to clean air. This also exposed them to her explosive rounds.

"I'll be taking over from here, gentle-chromies!" she smirked at the lame pun, still eliciting groans from people she hadn't even met. Well, she was about to meet them, even if it was by explosive rounds!

 _BANG! BANG!_

She pushed off of on Bumblebee as the two cars began to flip out of control, aiming Bumblebee in the third vehicles direction. The air as she jumped up slowed her down, allowing her front wheel to land on the hood of the girl's chrome car, bottom still rolling and on the ground. Yang turned off the headlights on Bumblebee, giving the girl a nice view of small, silver plated barrels barely seen from underneath the gauntlet's frame.

"Oh, shi-"

 _BANG!_

Yang bounced the back side of Bumblebee up with the shock mounts as the chrome vehicle exploded up, sending her front going up faster than her backside. Yang flipped the motorcycle around, and she was barrelling towards the upcoming ending of the race.

"My. God!" Donny yelled. "She just single handedly took care of one of the best known teams for winning this race!"

"Even though they're still noobs," Adam mumbled, though the mic caught on and Donny chuckled a little.

"That's right...but can she handle the Big One?"

Adam looked to him warily.

Yang gritted her teeth.

"Out of the fanny…" she mumbled at the upcoming obvious drop. "And into the hair…" she referenced her hair in a lousy pun, though she was not smirking.

She turned her wheel so that way Bumblebee was perpendicular to the direction she was going, slowing down and allowing to keep traction on the asphalt.

"Whoaaaaa…" she went as Bumblebee tipped over and slowly began it's horrifying descent into madness. Just then, the crazy exploding fiery thing of a chrome chassis came tumbling down with her. She spun Bumblebee left and right, both trying to stay in traction to the huge drop and dodging the flaming vehicle at the same time.

"This. Is. Not. How. Life. WORKS!" she yelled annoyed, wondering just how in the hell she was surviving both the friction and tumbling car properties down the nearly fully vertical ramp.

"As the Kiwk Save finally takes Chronie from her vehicle, Goldilocks is now one step from winning this short race!" Donny yelled.

Adam turned to Donny. "The Rattler."

Yang approached the next set at a marvelous speed on Bumblebee near where the two men were sitting, and they two of them watched her enter the Rattler.

The Rattler was a nice strip of road with curves, the only problem were the spikes laid about. By sliding left to right could you efficiently dodge each spike as they lined it too well.

Yang, however, was always an overachiever and ended up going straight into the action. Handling that speed and doing the hardest thing in the Rattler possible caused Donny and Adam's jaws to both drop to the floor.

"Am I seeing this right?!" Donny yelled. "Goldilocks is trudging through the Rattler in the most inefficient, yet fastest way possible through it! IN THE MIDDLE!"

Adam leaned over in his seat, propping his head in his head. "I can't tell if she's an idiot or a damn genius."

Yang smirked to herself. She couldn't hear those up there, but she could damn well believe that they were surprised.

That was, until a grappling hook entered her vision and exited out the other side. The chain from whence it came billowed over her sweet blonde hair without touching it.

Gazing away from the road for a moment, she spotted another vehicle. Grimm in nature, pun intended.

The man inside began to slam his console in anger as he was unable to grab her with the spike.

As he exploded into an inferno on a spike, her eyes widened as she paid attention to the road again. Luckily just missing another spike, she continued forward until another grappling hook entered her vision. She decided she didn't want it touching her hair, she-

She saw the smallest strand get cut off.

"You...YOU MONSTER!" she yelled, turning around fully and firing flurry after flurry at the man, soon watching his vehicle get torn up.

During the shootout, her vehicle responded in kind by moving the opposite direction, allowing her to just barely dodge the spikes.

"Oh, my God!" Donny screeched. "She just took care of another person, using the momentum from her weapon to propel her vehicle away from the spikes! Adam, this is history in the making! She is going to be very good!"

"No…" Adam mumbled, and luckily the mic didn't pick it up nor did Donny. "She is going to be the best...if they don't get to her first…"

Unfortunately, Yang cheered too soon as a third grappling hook took hold of her front whell.

"Dammit…" she mumbled, firing Ember Celica on the ground, propelling Bumblebee into the air with the chain. She sailed through the air and over the offending grappling hook user. The man gazed up at her confusedly as Ember Celica was raised in his direction. With a smirk, she fired, but she fired a second too early.

Although it successfully defeated the man, Bumblebee was then propelled too far. Yang had missed the chain, so she was thrust off of the bike as both landed on the ground.

The last thing Yang heard were the racing cars dodging her fallen body.

* * *

Yang's eyes burst open, lilac adjusting to the room and breathing heightened.

Sitting up, she realized that she was laying on a plush red couch, a flat screen TV attached to the wall in front of her, over a fireplace. In the center of the cold wooden floor, she found with her feet, was a coffee table with nothing on it.

To the left and right where identical red plush couches, though they were single seaters.

She found her room to be quite accommodating, yet confusing. The wall to her left had a wide window with a cover over them. She'd check out the outside later.

Left of the window was a corner door leading into a kitchen, and the corner door to the right led to a bedroom. Why she wasn't put there was beyond her.

Behind her was a simple white door leading into a bathroom, and the door opposite the mass window was most likely the exit.

She decided to go into the kitchen first, her bare feet adjusting to the floor's cool temperature. She stopped and sighed in relief of the relaxing feeling, but then quickly darted her eyes to the floor near the door and sighed again at her boots' presence.

Shaking her head, she decided the bathroom might be better start than the kitchen and immediately stepped around the large three seater of a couch and approached the door.

Turning the knob, she pushed it in and entered it. Facing the mirror she found herself in a relative state of what could be considered as 'fine,' if it could be called that. She still saw a few bruises, bushy hair and her clothing had a few rips in it.

She turned on the faucet and doused her hands in water, soon bending over and watering her face clear of dirt. Looking up again, she was a little cleaner.

To her right was a toilet next to the counter of the sink and a bath just past that. Spotting a shower head, she sighed in more relief as she sometimes preferred showers over bathing.

Exiting, she shut off the light and closed the door, soon turning heel to her left and heading into the kitchen.

It had pretty much everything. A double sink, a microwave, coffee maker, a bunch of overhead cabinets and drawers underneath the counter. Further down were more cabinets.

An island sat in the center, four stoves and a vent in the center, yet leaving little counter space on two sides. However, there was a large enough countertop on the other two sides. Looking above the sink lay another window, yet smaller and still with blinds hefted over it.

"I'll check out the bedroom first…" she mumbled to herself, setting up more of a plan in her mind.

Crossing the large window, she just wanted to...rip the blinds away from it to see what lay below, but she always told herself to save the best for last~!

Entering the bedroom, which was the same size of the kitchen, she found the carpet beneath her feet very nice, velvety in nature. A large queen sized bed lay in front of her, yellow blanket and black wood. The mattresses were white with traces of red.

"Laugh out loud…" she said to herself, walking to one side of the bed and running a hand along the headboard. "Red, White, Black, Yellow. Just like our team!" she cheered momentarily to herself. Two small nightstands stood next to either side of her bed, each with two drawers, one with a clock and another with a lamp.

A similar window to the one in the kitchen lay on the left side of the bed, also with blinds.

She looked back to her left hand over the headboard and noticed something odd.

Ember Celica was gone.

She shook her head. At least someone would take of them, right? I'm in the race thing, they should at least compensate for the hurt ones!

With that mentality, she decided to finish her list of things to do and walked to the living room of this apartment-like building. She readied her hands over the blinds, and with a great thrust, she-

 _KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!_

"Dammit...such bad timing…" she murmured to herself, making way to the other side of the room.

As soon as she opened the door, she pulled her head back in response. In front of her was a man in a white tux, earpiece in place with some sort of cord reaching down into his jacket.

"Hello, Miss Goldilocks," he said professionally. She fixed her clothing in response. "Mister Taurus will be accommodating you to your surroundings as you are new to the Undergrounds."

"Riiiiiight…" she droned annoyed, yet still confused.

"He will be here shortly," he continued. "Your bike has been sent to a repair shop beneath this building and your weapons have been stashed in the right top drawer nightstand in your room."

"Oh, right! I've already look around…"

"Your boots are also at the foot of the doorway."

"Saw them, thanks."

"It is now eight in the morning. You have been asleep for three days-"

 _Three days?!_ she yelled at herself mentally.

"-and it is now eight in the morning. Breakfast is in an hour and your liaison will be here in half that time."

"Li-liaison?"

"Mister Taurus," he replied.

"Right…"

"If there is anything you need in the time being, please ask," he said kindly.

She nodded and swallowed. "Will do, goodbye," she replied politely.

He smiled as the door shut.

She rushed to the other side of the room and yanked open the curtains and it was nothing like she'd ever seen before!

A great city with a large looming expanse of a rocky ceiling above, a couple stalactites were present but nothing dangerous to speak of. Below were massive, tall, wide and large buildings, each with heavy electrical power of different colors and lights. Everything of the sort!

However, that wasn't all!

Below were the great streets and vehicles of all types, even ones she'd never seen before, littered the highways and roads. Flying cars dotted the skies of this marvelous place! A few town squares were seen in the distance and she had no doubt there were more.

"An entire city...buried underground and no one knew about this?"

"Actually," a voice came from the doorway. Yang swiftly turned to see a man in a similar tux but easily taller by several inches. Red hair in the shape of what looked like a rose but meant to be a bull was seen just barely over a face mask. However, this mask only covered the top half of his face.

He wore gloves over this uniform unlike the guard outside her door and had a sheathed sword on his left side, indicating he was a righty.

"My name is Adam Taurus, representative of the White Fang."

"That really violent protesting group?"

"Yes, and I'm more on the upside of fighting for our beliefs."

"I'm not going to argue with you…" Yang said cautiously. "No point, just piss off your kind more."

"Good choice," was the simple answer.

"..."

"..."

"What is this place called?"

"You're in an inn called _Dusty Underways,_ " he explained. "One of the best brands, you'll find them dotted all over the undergrounds. You're in a city called _UnderCity_ right now."

"UnderCity?" she asked.

"The first of them all," he continued. "You have a few more races, then you'll be moved to the Neon City," he said. "Hurts my eyes…" he mumbled, rubbing the mentioned organ underneath his mask.

"Why do you guys wear masks?"

He looked up to her. "We were considered beasts by your kind, so we decided that you'd fear us more if we pretended to be them with masks. It worked...for a time. Now it's just a symbol."

"How long are you going to be...liaising...me?"

Adam idly thought about the bet he lost with Donny and decided that's how long he'd do that for. "Three weeks."

"Good!" she yelled, falling onto the big couch. "That's how long I'll be in the Undergrounds!"

Adam gave her a look, but it was mostly unreadable due to the mask. "You're not staying?"

"Nope!" she said, sitting up. "Just doing this for some information."

"Three weeks of racing just for information?"

"At least it's up my alley," she shrugged.

"No kidding," he complimented. "That bike of yours was made for speed."

"Well," Yang sighed, laying down again. "As a Huntress in Training, you kind of need something to get around."

"Wait, what?!" Adam yelled, causing her to sit up again.

"What is it, Mr. Taurus?"

"Hunters rarely come down here!" he yelled. "Let alone ones still in training! This is a place of former criminals!"

"So?" Yang asked. "Doesn't mean I can't do it."

Adam straightened himself out and sighed. "Sure, Goldilocks."

"Why do people use fake names?" Yang asked, laying back down.

"In case we get flooded by the Surface Government," Adam answered. "Don't want them finding us out with real names, do we? They've chased us for decades. We just want to have a chance at an honest life again, so this is us," he stood up, walking over to the big window.

Yang followed.

"-on the raggedy edge, barely alive and still kicking anyways."

He thrust a hand outside, pointing.

"Every man, woman and child here have been apart of something horrible in their lives," Adam explained. "Whether it be good or bad, this is their place of reckoning. If it is evil, it is a necessary evil. This is a place for the redemption of criminals, another chance for those with nothing else." He pulled his hand back in to his side, making Yang look to him. "We are the Undergrounds."

Yang thought for moment.

"..."

"Do you get paid to say that?"

"If I do it right."

"Isn't it kind of annoying?"

"Sometimes, but it's nice to talk about old friends once in a while."

"I got you," Yang said, winking at him with a single lilac eye and turning heel towards the kitchen.

 _Can she cook?_ he thought to himself.

 **-= *End of Chapter 2* =-**

And that's that ladies and gentlemen! This has been sitting in my Google Documents for too long, so I thought I should get it finished!

So, hope for next chapter ladies and gentlemen!

And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!


	3. Out of the Frying Pan

_**Season 1: Bumblebee | Act 1: The Undergrounds**_

Hey, guys! I'm back! Sorry for being late, minna! I hadn't the chance to do anything lately and now I'm back! Upvote for repeating nonsensically.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth, extensively. I do not own Speed Racer, that belongs to whoever made it. I do, however, own any and all OCs as well as twisted plot/Canon.

Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!

 **-= *Out of the Frying Pan* =-**

"Ow, ow, owwww!" Yang seethed, after making the stove burn up into flames yet again. She removed her hand and waved it in the air in front of her, huffing to removing said heat and to cool her hand.

"Your Semblance is heat related and you can't handle fire?"

"How did you know that?"

"..."

"Well?"

"You don't know?" Adam thought up well. "Your hair was on fire in the Rattler."

"The Rattler?" asked Yang.

"The curved road with spikes, essentially," Adam explained. "When that second hook came into view, your hair was on fire when you shot back at him."

"Oh, yeah," she remembered. "I was really pissed off."

"You were so pissed, you were steaming?" asked Adam.

Yang got the pun and had a little giggle fit as Adam walked over to the island, taking the pot and setting it down gently onto the stove. He lit the burner to a nice flame and pulled out the bag of ramen.

"You can cook?" Yang asked.

"That's what I asked myself when you headed towards the kitchen," said Adam. "Guess it was a ' _no.'"_

Yang pursed her lips at the insult but let it pass, otherwise she may never get her noodles.

Pun intended.

"I can, though," said Adam. "But mostly basic soups and grilled cheese. Sometimes eggs. I'm not perfect, though."

"Well," Yang plopped onto the couch and found the remote, "you're in business, cuz those are my favourite things!"

Adam had a semblance of a smile just then, at least he'd be able to accommodate to her one way. This stupid deal he got himself into was a bit of a gamble. He didn't expect it to be so easy in the end, so he let it pass. "After eating, we should head down to Reggie in the shop."

"Reggie?" asked Yang as she aimed the remote at the TV, finger readying on the On button.

"He's your current engineer," Adam replied, "he'll repair your bike and add new things every race."

"Hmm," Yang hummed. "Is he hot?"

"Define 'hot,'" Adam asked.

"Charming, handsome, extremely hard abs that you can _grate cheese on._ "

"Grate cheese on?"

"It's just a saying…"

"I don't know," Adam answered honestly. "I haven't really met him."

"Oh," said Yang as she turned on the television, gaining service. "How do you guys get service, let alone cable, down here?"

"Antennaes."

Yang looked above the tv to see two sticks of metal sticking up over the top just barely.

"Subtle."

"Indeed."

The only sound that was playing throughout the room from then on was the tv going and the stove burning. The smell of the chicken flavoured ramen filled the room as did Yang's giggles from the show she watched, and as the food finished, the two set down their meals on the table.

"Thank you for the food!" Yang yelled, grabbing the bowl and eating it quickly.

"You seem hungry," Adam said sarcastically.

"I've been out for three days," answered Yang after stopping and sighing. "Of course, I'm hungry! And this tastes really good!"

"Thanks," replied Adam.

She dug into the food once again, slobbering yet still clean from the massacre.

Adam ate slowly, staring at the missed clock above the large window. 7:30 am, it read.

 _We need to get going soon,_ thought Adam.

Yang finished and quickly headed to the sink, turning on the water and letting it run into the bowl, soon washing out the residue of soup. Adam joined her on the side, silently cleaning the bowl he had. Yang watched his hands and noticed a few cut marks on his hands and promptly questioned him on their origin.

"What are those from?" she questioned, motioning to his fingers.

"Fights I got into recently," he replied. "Some assholes from the club when I was carrying you here decided they wanted to be filthy that night. They were drunk."

"Aw, you defended me~" he hummed without a care. "That's Adam's Adorable Trait Number One! Hehe!"

"Adam's Ador-" Adam cut himself off, surprised at her, mouth agape as he turned towards her. She simply sported a smile as he acted surprise, laughing at him.

Soon, he began to smile and laugh to at her seeming laughter.

"That was hilarious," she said, wiping an imaginary tear from her eye. "Do you laugh much?"

Adam sighed from the hilarity, returning to the dishes and grabbing the pot from earlier, washing it, too. "Not really," he said. "I don't laugh much. So consider that the only laugh you'll get out of me!"

"Hmm," Yang hummed with a finger on the right of her chin. "To Do List, things to do Number One," she stated, "Always try to make Adam laugh!"

"Is that necessa-"

"Number Two!" she also stated professionally.

As she continued on, he sighed in mind. _This is what happens when I think things will be easy,_ he thought to himself.

 **-= *line break* =-**

Adam led Yang under the building to Reggie, her supposed engineer's, shop. He quickly looked up from his work on a vehicle that looked nothing like Bumblebee. Yang saw his dirty face, blue eyes and blonde hair. She swore it was a lookalike of Jaune's but that was another story altogether.

"Heyo, Goldilocks!" came the gruff greeting as he raised his hand, showing slick, pale skin. "I'm your engineer."

He stood, balling a towel up and began drying himself. He wore a tank top, short jeans and sandals.

Two larger vehicles littered the room. One with a thin metal chassis, blue marking the most notable areas. Several lines and tubes lined in other particular areas. The most noticeable, however, was the large, single-barreled turret at the top with a suppression muffel at the end.

The second was even thinner than the first. The entire outer chassis was literally a giant wheel, with nothing but a chair, a few computers, several barhandles and a single set of barhandles at the center, resembling a motorcycle.

The first had _Hellion_ indented into one side, _Tsmeu-6_ indented into the other.

Yang, albeit seeing these two beauties of vehicles, instead focused on Reggie. "Hubba hubba," she hummed appreciatively. He immediately blanched.

"G...Goldilocks?"

"Please," she sauntered up to him and practically rubbed her side into him. "Call me Yang."

"..." Adam had no idea what other to say than, "Stop flirting, Goldilocks," he ordered. "We still have to get you over to the gambling section."

"I think I've gambled well, and I'm never putting _him_ back on the table."

Reggie gulped.

"Please, _Goldilocks,_ " Adam stressed her racing name. "Allow your engineer to work."

"No need to pay me!" Reggie squeaked, despite trying his best to look happy rather than completely confused and strangely aroused.

"I'll _pay_ you, alright..."

"...I refuse to see you as a slut and instead as a beautiful woman," Reggie countered.

"Quite the chivalrist," she commented with a smug smirk. She turned to Adam. "Can we keep him?"

"...he was never ours to begin with, Goldilocks," Adam tried, but he accidently fueled her.

"Right," she relented, though Adam had no idea that of which came next. "He's _mine._ "

"Okay! That's enough!" Adam yelled, ripping her away from him.

"Adam~" she hummed pathetically.

"Thank you, Mr. Taurus," Reggie smiled.

"No problem," Adam replied, instead dragging the leg-kicking girl away from Reggie, who was more than happy to return to work.

"...now," he mumbled, "I need a regulator to fix her motorcylcle further...seems she forgot to have one installed...or forgot the second half of replacing something."

Normally, the other half of replacing something, was replacing it rather than leaving something empty and void of the required object.

 **-= *line break* =-**

"But, _Adam,_ " she stressed his name, "his _abs!_ "

"But, _Goldilocks,_ " he countered, "he needs to _work_."

Yang kept bringing up Reggie's abs, even _after_ they checked out the gambling section, which was surprisingly near empty. Not much was to be told, not much was to be done, so they were done in around ten minutes.

But it seemed like everything Adam explained ended with Yang comment on Reggie's seeming handsomeness.

They returned to the garage to find a extremely famished Reggie, who ate hungrily at the sandwich of which he was provided.

"Reggie!" she called. She noticed him stiffen up and end his eating onslaught long enough to pale at the vixen.

"Miss Yang," he replied, acknowledging her.

"Oh, _just_ Yang," she said smugly, sitting next to him on the _extremely_ thin seat, meant for one person.

"So, uh...we racing?" he turned his gaze on the only other sane person in the room. Adam nodded. "Very well," he turned to serious mode, standing and disposing of his empty lunch bag into a trash can. "It's about 8 and the race starts at 9. I think the next one might be Sapphire."

"Right," Adam acknowledged. "Goldilocks," he turned his attention to Yang. "Goldilocks!"

"Huh? What?" she sputtered, removing her eyes away from Reggie's lower back.

"After this race, you'll need to put together a team."

"I know whose going on my team already~" Yang hummed.

Adam and Reggie immediately felt bad for whoever it was.

 **-= *Somewhere on the Surface* =-**

Jaune sneezed.

"Oh, my goodness!" Pyrrha said concerningly. "You must be coming on with a cold."

"Must be," Jaune replied groggily as he wiped his nose with a tissue.

 **-= *Somewhere Else on the Surface* =-**

Sun sneezed.

"Are you okay?" Blake asked.

"Yeah," he replied off-handedly. "I just think some pointy-haired bastard is doubting my ability."

"...pointy-haired?"

 **-= *Back in** _ **Reggie's Shop, Undercity, Undergrounds**_ *** =-**

Adam sneezed.

"You okay, Mr. Taurus?" Reggie wondered.

"Yes, Mr. Reggie," Adam replied. "I just think some monkey Faunus just called me a _pointy-haired bastard._ "

"..." Reggie could say nothing, but think, _Where is all the imagination coming from?_

And all you can wonder is how Reggie knew everyone was sneezing and wondering things, yet, at the same time, not know that it actually happened...weird, isn't it?

OMG! A fourth wall break within a fourth wall break?! That's like...sixteen walls! Plus a reference, because Deadpool...

 **-= *End of Chapter 3* =-**

And that's it for now, folks!

I apologize for a short chapter, guys!

Still...DEADPOOL!

And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!


End file.
